


In Defense Of

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), because my girl deserves better, featuring the ruby defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "Don't tell me that you're seriously trying to blame Ruby for everything that's happened.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	In Defense Of

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little rewrite of that argument in episode 1 of volume 8, because it still bothers me. Ruby deserves better than she got, darn it! Enjoy!

"But that hasn't exactly been working out too great lately." There's a beat of silence following Yang's statement, as Ruby averts her eyes, looking exhausted and frustrated.

Surprisingly, Blake is the one to break it. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Yang immediately feels defensive with Blake staring her down like that.

"Don't tell me that you're seriously trying to blame Ruby for everything that's happened," Blake responds archly, amber eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

"Of course not!" Yang snaps, feeling flustered. "I was just trying to say—"

"Really?" Weiss chimes in, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. "Because that's sure what it sounded like to me."

"I wasn't—"

Jaune tries to step in, to calm everyone down. "Look, guys, let's not fight. We're all tired, and stressed, and scared, and if we just take a moment to—"

"No!" Nora interrupts him, green eyes fiery as she wraps an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "I want to hear Yang out. Because if she's seriously trying to blame Ruby for the situation that we're in, she's got another thing coming. I'll break the legs of anyone who talks about my girl like that."

Ruby hastily untangles herself from Nora. "Guys, enough already. It's fine. We just have different ideas of how to go about this, so let's just try—"

"You know, it would have been nice to know that you and Blake had told Robin about the Amity plan," Weiss points out. "You know, before Ironwood dropped it on us as further proof of us being traitors. Might have made it easier to work with him instead of fighting, but I don't see you jumping to take the blame for this, Yang."

"I—"

"You're right," Blake admits. "We should have told you guys about that sooner, but in all the chaos, I'm afraid it got away from us. We'll try to do better about that in the future."

"Good." Weiss nods sharply. "But it's not really you that I'm worried about." She turns to Yang. "And what about you? Do you agree that it's actually important to communicate about stuff like this with the rest of us, or have you forgotten how to work as a team now that you have a girlfriend?"

It's a low blow. Yang's face immediately turns red at the insinuation. "Don't you dare—"

"Enough!" Ruby shouts. It comes out so loudly that even she is shocked. She's been growing steadily more furious as the argument has continued to devolve, face flushed with anger and hands clenched into fists at her sides. "You're all huntsmen and huntresses. Please try to act like it."

At her harsh tone, the others fall silent and turn to face her. But Ruby isn't done yet.

"In case you all have forgotten," she pauses to take a deep breath. "The people of Atlas and Mantle are in danger. Salem is right on the kingdom's doorstep. People are out there getting hurt while we stand around here bickering."

"Sorry, Ruby," comes the chorus of ashamed responses.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the people you promised to protect." Her icy tone brooks no argument. "Now, while I do think it would be best if we all stuck together, if we can't agree on what we should do, we can split up." She sighs, taking another deep breath, softening her tone slightly before continuing. "Now, who wants to help me come up with an actual plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
